Dimensional Convergence
by Inquisitior Dare
Summary: Merida, Lady of Light, rescues Harry from his aunt's. She brings him to his cousin, Lord Fenryl Black, Dragonborn. AN-12/04/14: Looking for new title, PM me.
1. Story Cover Page, Notes, OC Profile

Summary: At age 3, Harry performs accidental magic. Sensing his distress the Black Family magic immediately transported his to the person closest related to the boy in the family. With the dementors covering Sirius' magical signature and Narcissa being a Malfoy it locked onto another, Lord Fenryl Black of the Tamriel branch of House Black.

Notes:

Change hogwarts sort to 14.

AN: Modified OC Profile. Changed to stormcloak victory, and from vampire to dawnguard member. Will still be immortal but i have it covered so it's plausible. Added race because i forgot last time.

AN2 - Poll added to profile. Make sure you vote.

Name: Black, Fenryl Nyte

Race: Nord

Title(s):

Lord of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Black, Tamriel Ruling Branch

Dragonborn

Arch Mage of the Mages' College of Winterhold

Harbinger of the Companions

Guildmaster of the Thieves' Guild

Listener of the Dark Brotherhood

Dawnguard member

Thane of all Nine Holds of Skyrim

Stormblade in the Royal Army, of the Kingdom of Skyrim

Deadric Champion (Various Princes)

Age: 18 (Physical), 30 (Actual)

Skills:

Conjuration - Mastery

Destruction - Apprentice

Alchemy - Mastery

One-handed - Mastery

Restoration - Mastery

Smithing - Mastery

Heavy Armor - Expert

Enchanting - Expert

Archery - Expert

Sneak - Mastery

Lockpicking - Mastery

Speech - Expert

Shouts - Mastery

Fighting Style: Normally uses bows for sneak attacks but switches to a sword/Conjuration magic in close range.

Equipment:

Dragonbone Bow

Dragonbone Sword

Dragonbone Armor

Dragonbone Boots

Dragonbone Gloves

Dragonbone Arrows

Adept Hood


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Skyrim, cousin

AN: Hello, friends. This is the first installment of Dimensional Convergence or whatever the name's changed too. I'd use the line break tool that gives us but I'm using my tablet so it won't work. A poll will be up on my profile for harry's paring. Enough of my rambling on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Elder Scrolls or Harry Potter. If i did then Harry would've been Slytherin and not an idiot.

AN: Tweaked the story a little. Make sure to vote on poll.

Sitting down to eat at Hjerim, Fen realized something that had been plaguing him for weeks, he was bored. He'd grown used to the excitement, all the traveling, but he'd didn't have that now. Sure, he could do assignments for the Thieves' Guild, Companions or Brotherhood, but they weren't challenging anymore and the guild didn't need him. Even the children he adopted, Sofie & Hroar, were grown up and independent. Sure, now & then he'd send money to help, but they were grown up now. Sofie was dead set on becoming the best healer in Skyrim, then joining the Dawnguard. Hroar was with the Companions, well on his way to joining fully. The Guilds were flourishing, the Companions were even more respected than ever, the Dark Brotherhood were receiving orders from the new 'mouth of the night mother', eliminating the need for him to be there. The Thieves' Guild were raking in the gold and expanding their contacts, The College of Winterhold ran well without him, the Dawnguard was growing in power and influence, even the Blades were recruiting well and he was unneeded. He could handle the paperwork from home.

Time froze, and Fen recognized the signs of a Daedric prince, turning he easily recognized this particular prince, Merida, Lady of Light, and was holding... is that a baby?

"My Lady, what can i help you with?" Fen asked, standing up.

"Champion." She greeted evenly. "What do you know of the Earth branch of House Black?"

"Not much." He admitted. "I know about the dual lordship system we devised because of the House being on two different planes of Oblivion. The knowledge of how to get to that plane was lost in the House's destruction by the Thalmor."

Merida placed a book on the table. "This will allow you to transition between the planes, as well as provide background information. This child is your cousin, heir to House Black in Earth. He was left with his abusive relatives. He's suffered much and needs a new home." She glanced at Fen questioningly.

"Of course, Family before All." Fen said with conviction, silently planning to pay these relatives a visit, Sithis would love to have some new toys. He gently took the baby from the Daedra's arms, gently rocking the baby. "I'll leave him with Calder, lock down the family finances and pay 'visit' his previous caretakers." Fen grinned ferally.

After a short explanation to Calder, Fen set off, moving quickly to grab some precious gems in case the Septims weren't accepted. He needed to lock down the family's finances before this Dumbledore character gets ahold of them. He silently thanked his ancestors' paranoia in having a three year wait period before the finances could be claimed by someone besides the lord. Opening the portal, the dragonborn went through.

Exiting the portal, Fen found himself just outside a tavern called the 'Leaky Cauldron'. Entering the pub, he quickly glanced at the instructions of how to enter the hidden, Diagon Alley, and realized he has a problem. He didn't have a wand. 'Time to bluff my way in.' Fen decided, walking over to the bar keep.

"Hello, my good man, i was hoping you could help me." After a tale involving fire, children and exploding wands, Fen was into Diagon Alley. Calmly traversing the alley and entering the bank, Fen came across a delightful poem that was clearly a warning and a challenge.

Walking up to a teller, Fen waited patiently. "What is it?" The goblin demanded in annoyance.

"Greetings, Master Goblin. I would like to speak with the Black family account manager." Fen said respectfully. Never, piss off the people who control you money. The goblin blinked in surprise before giving him an appraising look. "Follow me."

Fen was led through the halls to a rather large office. Entering the office the teller nodded respectfully before leaving. "Greetings, Master Goblin. I would like to put the Black family finances in order." The Goblin calmly a small bowl with the black crest and a knife. Grabbing ahold of Fen's hand he pricked his index finger, causing a few blood drops to fall into the bowl which glowed white after a moment. Satisfied, the goblin introduced himself. "I am account manager, Ripjaw, Lord Black."

Surprising, Fen sent a questioning look at the goblin. "How did you know i was Lord Black?"

"The detector glowed white. If you were a regular member of House Black it would've glowed blue, if you weren't related it would've glowed red." Ripjaw explained. "I can only assume that your from the Tamriel branch. Unless Arcturus Black had a bastard that we somehow missed."

"You are correct. I recently learned of House Black's destruction and want to prevent this 'Dumbledore' character from stealing the family's money. It will be difficult to return without causing suspicion, so i would like to give you a level of autonomy regarding the Black funds."

The goblin's eyes widened. No wizard had ever trusted the goblins to make decisions without input from the wizard themselves. "I see." Ripjaw said slowly, mind racing. "This would of course cause a fee beyond the normal transaction fee. Three percent of the monthly income goes to Gringotts."

"One percent." Fen countered, knowing goblins loved to negotiate. The goblin grinned internally. "Two percent."

"One point five percent to Gringotts, point five percent to the account manager." Ripjaw gaped at the human, totally shocked. "Deal. I will personally select the one who succeeds me when i retire next week."

"Excellent. Is there a way to contact Gringotts from Tamriel?" The Goblin nodded. "Yes, but it's costly." Fen shrugged, money wasn't an issue. The Blacks were rich and wouldn't waste their money.

"Excellent. I have a business proposal for Gringotts." The goblin regarded him curiously. "How rare are enchanted objects here?" The goblin just grinned. "This is going to be a great partnership."

Fen gently fed his cousin some goat's milk while contemplating the whole situation. Some investigating by the goblins revealed the identity of his new family member, Harry James Potter, twin to the 'boy who lived' who was abandoned by his parents as apparently the attack left him a squib. Fen could feel the magic in the boy and was certain he was most definitely not a squib. Fen had given out a contract to assassinate the Dursleys, Harry's relatives, which Babette accepted and had apparently carved child abuser into each of the Dursleys' chests. After leaving the typical bloody handprint, using the victim's hand, of the Dark Brotherhood, Babette had returned home to regale the assassins with the story.

'Best two thousand gold i ever spent.' Fen internally remarked. Fen looked at the sun rising in the east before glancing down at the now sleeping harry. "Welcome to Skyrim, cousin."

AN: Now we get to the good stuff! Look out hogwarts, Harry's back and he's got powerful friends.


End file.
